poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Found the Black Coat Person
Antuari is traveling the Lanes Between ????: (Voice) Antuari.... Antuari: That voice? ????: (Voice) Come see me at once. He went to a desert world and found a Black Coated Antuari: It's you... He lands and have his Armor dismissed Antuari: I went through many World's. I know that you're the leader of the Unversed and the Formless. I just want to know why? ????: Someone had to safeguard the light... from the demon I unleashed. You must know about the Skeleton by now, a Monkey who looks like you and your friends. His name is.... Mandarin. Antuari: Mandarin? He's alive? ????: That's right. He is. A creature of pure darkness. One of my making. Antuari: So.... Does that mean he's the Commander of the Unversed and the Formless? ???: He is. And he wants a Revenge on Sparx. Antuari: What? Why him? ????: You see... Mandarin put his heart inside your friend. Antuari: (Gasp) ????: When Sparx touch the Fire of Hate. Mandarin went into his heart and make Sparx evil, because of his other heart, he stole it from him. And now he make Sparx lost control of his Heart. And then, you and your team saved him. But Mandarin's other heart has been locked from Sparx's Heart. In the fact, Mandarin damaged Sparx's Heart in the most horrific way. So he did it to Sparx, after you and your friends meet chiro. I knew that monkey has gone to evil, but that boy have him defeated from the Power Primade. Antuari: Listen. Sparx look so better after we defeated Skeleton King. And even have our memories about our past. You know it's Mandarin's fault who did this to Sparx. ????: Hmm.... You got a point there. You know how to put a person's heart at ease. Antuari: I remember that day that we meet Chiro. Flashback has started Chiro saw Monkeys at the Chamber Pod Chiro: Whoa! Then the Monkey has been awakened and they met Chiro Antuari: Are you the one who awakened us? Chiro: Yeah. Antuari: I see. My Antuari. Nova: I'm Nova. Otto: Otto. Gibson: Gibson. Sparx: Sparx. Chiro: Great to meet you, monkeys. I'm Chiro. Sparx: Well, looks we have a new leader of this team. Chiro: Wait. Me? A leader? They nodded means Yes Chiro: That's awesome! I always wanted to be a super hero. But where are you from? Do you know who created you? And do you know how to find Sparx is not feeling and he feel the pain in his head Sparx: (Scream) Nova: Sparx! Otto: Are you alright? Gibson: Speak to us! Antuari: Chiro, what have you done. Chiro: I didn't do anything. I just... want to ask some questions. Antuari: We don't remember who created us. And Sparx cannot tell you anything, because he cannot remember anything. Flashback has ended Antuari: The talk that I have with Chiro. When he first met us. Sir... Why is Mandarin is alive? ????: Oh yes. Well, he did his best to contain his heart to Sparx, because... Antuari: He escape from us for 3 years? ????: That's right. Mandarin uses the sword to sow seeds of darkness from skeleton king. And now, you see- the world's teem with his ghastly underlings. Antuari: You're talking about the Unversed and the Formless? ????: He has no control over the darkness in his heart. The Sword is not his to bear. He's an abomination beyond hope of salvation. Lend me your power, Antuari. Right this wrong i have wrought. Antuari: If he's still alive. How can I find him? ???: All I can tell you about Mandarin amounts to this- his darkness is drawn to the light, which he seeks to disrupt... And then eliminate him. He has a Vision of the future from his friends and they are in trouble ????: It's stands to reason that he will strike next in the city of light, Radiant Garden. Antuari: Don't worry about it. I'll take care of Mandarin. He left